


Dead In the Water

by DaydreamDestiel



Series: Supernatural, Starring You [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean masturbating, Eventual Dean x Reader, F/M, Masturbation, You masturbating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamDestiel/pseuds/DaydreamDestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and the boys set off for Lake Manitoc after learning about a series of mysterious drownings. Dean has a gut feeling it's a hunt, you and Sam follow his lead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You were sitting in the crappy diner attached to the even crappier Lynwood Motel, picking at the poor excuse for food that you’d ordered. You were sitting across from Dean, and your irritation levels rose by the second. The moment that you, Sam and Dean had walked into the place, the pretty airhead who was waiting the tables had taken an interest in Dean.

You’d sat yourself next to Sam, and for some reason the waitress had taken it as a sign that Dean was the single one. Which, really, they both were, and she was totally within her right to hit on him, or Sam for that matter, but that didn’t mean you had to like it. Sam had excused himself to the bathroom a couple minutes ago, and Dean was checking out obits in the paper, looking for anything unusual.

When the waitress returned to ask Dean if there was anything else she could get him in a voice that fairly dripped innuendo, and leaned in to show off her ample cleavage, you glared daggers at your plate. Dean flirting with pretty women always put you in a bad mood, and Dean _always_ flirted with pretty women. Dean was eyeing her with that cocky grin that women seemed to lap up, and you had to push your jealousy down as it threatened to spill out.

“Just the check please.” Sam interrupted, sliding back into his seat next to you.

The corners of your lips tugged up into a smirk as she smiled at Sam, and went off to get the check. You didn’t know if it was because Sam had totally clued in to your feelings for his brother, or if he just felt like pissing Dean off. Either way, it brightened your mood a little. Even if Dean was now pouting. Scratch that, especially because Dean was pouting.

“You know Sam; we are allowed to have fun once in a while.” He sulked, as he looked over at Sam with those big green eyes that you loved, and pointed after the waitress. “That’s fun.”

Sam’s eyes flicked to yours and then away so fast you almost thought you imagined it, and then he was giving Dean his bitch face. You flushed, suspicion confirmed, and were grateful Dean didn’t glance toward you, following his brother’s eyes. Dean sighed, rolled his eyes at Sam’s expression and then shoved the paper he’d been scanning toward him.

“Here, take a look at this. I think I got one. Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week Sophie Carlton, 18, walks into the lake, doesn’t walk out. Authorities dragged the water. Nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowing this year. None of the other bodies were found either. They had a funeral two days ago.” Dean explained, pointing at the picture of the young woman.

“A funeral?” Sam asked, frowning.

“Yeah, it’s weird. They buried an empty coffin. For, um, closure or whatever.” Dean elaborated.

“Closure?” Sam repeated, with a scoff. “What closure? People don’t just disappear, Dean. Other people just stop lookin’ for ‘em.”

Your head shot up from your plate. Honestly, the two of them were going to give you whiplash with their flip-flopping. One second everything was fine between them, the next they were at each other’s throats. You looked back down at your plate, covering your face with your hands while you let their little family drama play out.

“Is there something you want to say to me?” Dean questioned, angry.

“The trail for Dad. It’s getting colder _every_ day.” Sam said with an irate sigh.

“Exactly!” Dean exclaimed, eyes burning into Sam’s. “So what are we supposed to do?”

“I dunno!” Sam replied. “Something! _Anything_!”

“You know what? I’m sick of this attitude.” Dean complained, frustrated, tired of re-hashing the same fight they’d been having every couple of days. “You don’t think I wanna find Dad as much as you do?”

“Yeah. I know you do.” Sam scoffed defensively. “It’s just that-”

“I’m the one that’s been with him _every_ single day for the past two years, while you’ve been off to college, going to pep rallies. We will _find_ Dad. But until then, we will kill everything bad, between here and there. Okay?” Dean responded, angry.

They stared at each other for a tense moment, and you were just wondering if you should chime in to break it up, when Sam took a deep breath and nodded. The pretty waitress walked by and Dean’s eyes followed her ass all the way back into the kitchen. You clenched your jaw and went back to poking at your food.

“Alright. Lake Manitoc?” Sam asked, voice softer, trying to refocus his brother on the task at hand. “Hey! How far?”

Dean’s attention snapped back to Sam with a grunt. You tuned out the rest of the conversation, and dropped some cash on the table before standing.

“Gonna go freshen up before we get on the road.” You explained, grabbing your bag and heading to the bathroom.

You were pretty sure if you had to watch another flirty exchange between Dean and the waitress you were going to resort to making childish gagging noises at them. Productive? Not really, but it might make you feel less like actually vomiting.

Before you knew it, you found yourself at the bathroom sink, looking into the mirror. You sighed, deciding to take as long as possible, and turned the water on cool. You leaned over to splash water on your face, calming your heated cheeks. You let the water drip down from your face for a moment, before reaching blindly for the paper towel. Once you’d successfully grabbed a piece, you pressed it to your face, and huffed out a deep breath.

You’d resigned yourself a long time ago to the fact that you’d never play the role of Dean’s romantic lead, but it still stung whenever he shamelessly flirted right in front of you. Not that he knew it hurt, or had the slightest inkling about your feelings. Which surprised the shit out of you, because normally he was exceptionally observant.

It probably had something to do with him not even considering you in the realm of sexual possibilities, so he just wasn’t tuned in to you that way. Whatever it was that kept him from noticing, you were glad, because how awkward would that be?

It was bad enough that Sam knew. Or that you were fairly certain Sam knew. Either way, it was uncomfortable, but at least Sam was keeping it to himself. You let out a soft sigh and ran a hand over your face. You had to get this under control. It wasn’t fair to Dean for you to get all territorial when he wasn’t even yours to begin with. Logically, you knew that. Emotionally though? That was another story.

You reached into your bag and pulled out the tube of mascara and cherry chapstick. It wasn’t much in the way of makeup, but you thought it might help perk you up a little. At the very least you’d look more alert, and less going-on-four-hours-of-sleep.

You quickly applied the lip balm, and then did a couple swift coats of mascara. You tucked the tubes back in your bag, and smiled at your reflection. You looked pretty good for only getting a decent sleep every few nights; your skin was clear and bright, your eyes were now framed by dark lashes, and your lips were pink and little glossy. _Good enough_ , you shrugged.

When you realized that you couldn’t stall any longer, you headed back out into the diner. Sam and Dean weren’t at the booth, and for a moment you had a blinding flash of panic as you considered the possibility that they’d taken off without you. After all it hadn’t been all that long ago that Dean had insisted you head home. You rushed for the exit, and felt a burst of relief when you saw Dean leaning up against the driver’s side of the impala.

You let out the breath you’d been holding, and tried to walk calmly over to him. You wondered briefly where Sam was, but Dean’s eyes were on you, and your brain didn’t work so great when he was looking at you. His expression was a weird cross between amused and irritated, and you weren’t sure what to make of it.

“Thought we left without ya?” Dean asked, smirking.

“For a minute.” You confessed, you didn’t really want to bring it up, but the words rushed out before you could stop them. “You wanted to send me home, remember? And we haven’t really talked about it since the whole wendigo thing.”

Dean nodded, and he looked at you, considering what he was going to say. You could almost see the wheels turning in his mind. You tried not to worry as he made up his mind, but you really didn’t want to have this discussion yet. You hadn’t exactly done all the right things on the wendigo hunt. Hadn’t proved your usefulness like you’d planned, and in the end, you’d basically just hidden behind Sam at the crucial moment. But what were you supposed to have done, when you didn’t have a weapon that was worth a damn in that situation?

And Sam had shoved you behind him, and it was fucking scary, because you had thought that either way you were both going to die. So you’d just held onto Sam, and closed your eyes, and accepted that your death was going to mean those kids made it out alive. Thankfully Dean had showed up in the nick of time to save both your asses, but he hadn’t really mentioned the fact you’d sort of used a loophole, and not done what you knew he’d meant for you to do; Which was get out of the mine along with the family you’d saved.

“Guess we haven’t.” He admitted with a shrug.

“Before you start,” You interrupted. “I know that I didn’t exactly do exactly what you wanted. But I did do exactly what you asked. And I know that’s not the same, and I could have got myself killed. I get that we were lucky you got there, and maybe I could have, should have figured a way out instead of giving up. But I know I’ll do better next time. I’m a _good_ hunter Dean. Plus, who else is gonna act as a buffer between you and Sam? And doesn’t it matter what _I_ want? Or what _I_ think is best for m-”

“Y/N!” Dean exclaimed, cutting off your rant. “I gave up on sending you home a while ago. You’re right, we’re probably the best shot you got at staying alive if you’re set on hunting. And it helps that you’re not all that awful to have around.”

You opened your mouth, then closed it, then opened it again, wavering between offended that he thought you weren’t capable of keeping yourself alive on your own, and relieved that he was going to let you keep tagging along. Dean laughed at the expression on your face, and you crossed your arms.

“I wasn’t that bad.” You mumbled, trying not to sound too hurt.

“No, you weren’t.” He agreed, with a small smile. “You got them out, and that counts for something. And you went back for me and Sammy, and that counts too. Even if there wasn’t anything you could’ve done to help.”

“Well, you know me, sometimes I make bad decisions.” You said, rolling your eyes a little at his slightly patronizing, but still kind of sweet speech.

“You kinda do. Like that time you punched Lana Ramsey because you were fighting over some guy. And then her big sister gave you a black eye, and a split lip.” He mused, grinning.

You flushed, that guy you were fighting over, just happened to be standing in front of you. Not that you’d _ever_ tell him that. You’d been thirteen, Dean and Sam had been staying with you while their dad was on a hunt. They’d been going to school with you for about two weeks, and you’d just realized how you felt about Dean, and hell if the girl, who you’d at one point called your best friend, didn’t take an interest in him too.

The whole reason you’d punched her was because she’d confessed her crush on Dean to you, and when you’d told her that you had one on him too, she’d told you it was gross, and wasn’t he practically like your brother or something? And then, well, hormones had gotten the best of you, and you’d punched her, hard. Luckily, she’d never mentioned anything to Dean, probably because she was too embarrassed that you’d kicked her ass, and also that she’d have to explain why you’d punched her.

Later that afternoon while you were walking home, her older sister had come after you. Probably should have seen it coming, but you didn’t and she’d managed to get in two good punches before you’d gained the upper hand in the fight. In the end, she’d left with a bloody nose, and you’d slunk home feeling like an ass. Who cared what Lana thought about your feelings for Dean, he was definitely _not_ your brother. You shouldn’t have let it piss you off so much, but then, kids did stupid things all the time.

Eventually you and Lana had worked your shit out, but you’d never been close like you had before.

“Yeah, well, she kinda deserved it. And besides, Kasey might have gotten two punches in, but I finished that fight, and she was a lot bigger than me.” You told him, feeling an irrational sense of pride in your younger self’s badassery.

“Still, pretty lame to fight over a guy.” He said, chuckling.

“Well, I liked him.” You told him, honestly, trying not to let too much warmth creep into your voice. “Besides, I was thirteen. Thirteen year olds aren’t exactly bastions of civilized society. Especially not thirteen year olds who train to hunt in their spare time.”

“Yeah, that’s true.” He admitted, “I got into a few dumb fights too.”

“Oh? Like that time you punched what’s his face for looking at your brother the wrong way? Or the time you almost clocked Jack when he was late dropping me off after prom? Or how about the time that you and Sam got into it, and both fell in the pond?” You teased.

“Hey, the prom thing wasn’t my fault, Y/N. Your Dad was out of town on a hunt, and he said if you were late and I didn’t find you, he’d kick my ass. So that one was out of my hands.” He shrugged, grinning.

Your heart rate kicked up, the way it always seemed to do when Dean gave you that killer smile, and a dumb grin plastered itself to your face too.

“We were 5 minutes late Dean.” You joked, eyes crinkling as you smiled.

“5 minutes that I panicked about what to do in!” He exclaimed. “I didn’t know if you were hurt, or if _Jack_ was taking advantage of you, or if your Dad was going to murder me for not chaperoning.”

“I was eighteen dopey. It was _prom_. I would have been more concerned if Jack _hadn’t_ tried anything. Not like I was studying to be a nun.” You confided, shaking your head.

Dean frowned, and you raised an eyebrow, wondering what that was about, but before you could ask, you noticed he was looking at something over your shoulder. You turned and saw that Sam was making his way toward you.

“Ready to get this show on the road girls?” You asked, changing the subject.


	2. Chapter 2

You’d been in the car for what felt like forever, when you finally passed the sign for Lake Manitoc. You let out a sigh; your legs were starting to cramp, and you couldn’t wait to get out and stretch them.

Dean pulled onto a dirt road; it led to the house Sophie Carlton had lived in with her father and brother. The small two story wooden house was completely surrounded on the sides and back by the forest.

The three of you climbed out of the car and headed up to the door. Dean knocked, and you stood next him, Sam slightly behind you. The door opened and a young man with dark hair and sad brown eyes opened the door.

“Will Carlton?” Dean asked professionally.

“Yeah, that’s right.” Will answered.

“I’m Agent Ford. That’s Agent Hamill.” Dean said pointing at Sam, “And this, is our intern, Y/N. We’re with the U.S Wildlife Service.”

You shot him a dirty look. _Intern my ass_ , you thought. Dean smirked at you as he held out his ID for Will to inspect. You tried your hardest not to roll your eyes, and instead focused on looking the right amount of sorry for his loss, and eager about your ‘internship’.

“Would you mind answering some questions about your sister’s death?” Dean asked, and you winced at his choice of words.

“I guess.” Will replied, shrugging.

“Could you show us where it happened?” Dean requested.

“Just let me grab my shoes.” He responded, heading back inside for a moment.

A minute later he returned and led you down to the lake. At the end of the dock sat an older man, likely Will and Sophie’s father. The lake was gently lapping against the wooden boardwalk, and the sky was thick with bright white clouds.

“She was about a hundred yards out.” Will informed you, hands in his pockets. He nodded in the direction of the lake. “That’s where she got dragged down.”

“And you’re sure she didn’t just drown?” Dean questioned bluntly.

“Yeah she was a varsity swimmer. She practically grew up in that lake.” Will reminisced. “She was as safe out there as in her own bath tub.”

“So no splashing? No signs of distress?” Sam asked gently.

Sam was always better at coaxing information out of distraught people. Something about his soothing voice and puppy dog eyes always got them to let their guard down. You were honestly a little envious of his talent, because while you were decent with people, he was amazing with them.

“No. That’s what I’m telling you.” Will replied.

“Did you see any shadows in the water? Maybe some dark shape breached the surface?” Sam asked.

“Again, she was really far out there.” Will answered, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You ever notice any strange tracks by the shoreline?” You piped up, looking from the water into Will’s eyes.

“No, never.” Will answered, face full of confusion. “Why? Why, what’d you think’s out there?”

“We’ll let you know as soon as we figure it out.” You assured him.

Dean nodded his agreement, and started to turn to walk back the car when Sam spoke.

“What about him? Can we talk to him?” Sam asked, indicating Will’s father with his head.

“Look, if you don’t mind, he didn’t see anything and he’s kinda been through a lot.” He replied protectively.

“We understand.” Sam conceded.

“Thanks for your time.” You said. “And I’m very sorry for your loss.”

Will nodded, and the three of you headed over to the impala. You climbed into the back, and settled in. Next stop would be the local cop shop.


	3. Chapter 3

“Now, I’m sorry, but why does the Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?” Asked Sheriff Jake Devins, leading the three of you back to his office.

“Are you sure it was accidental?” Sam asked, face serious. “Will Carlton saw something grab his sister.”

“Like what? There are- Here, sit, please.” He motioned at two chairs. You nodded for Sam and Dean to take them, and you leaned against the wall. After all, you were just the _intern_.

“There are no indigenous carnivores in that lake.” Continued Jake, incredulously. “There’s not even- There’s nothing even big enough to pull down a person. Unless it was the Loch Ness Monster.”

“Yeah.” Dean scoffed, glancing at Sam. “Right.”

“Will Carlton was traumatized, and sometimes the mind plays tricks. Still, we dragged that entire lake. We even ran a sonar sweep, just to be sure, and there was nothing down there.” Jake informed you.

“It’s weird though,” Dean replied, speculatively. “I mean, that’s- that’s the third missing body this year.”

“I know.” Jake admitted, something sad in his voice. “These are people from my town. These are people I care about.”

“I know.” Dean conceded, sympathetic.

“Anyway, all this, it won’t be a problem much longer.” Jake announced.

“What do you mean?” You asked, and he looked up at you curiously.

“Well the dam of course.” He said surprised.

“Right, the, uh, dam.” You floundered. “It’s uh, cracked, leaking, right?”

“It’s falling apart.” He replied, brow arched. “And the Feds, won’t give us the grant to repair it. So they’ve opened the spillway. In another six months, there won’t be much of a lake. There won’t be much of a town either. But as Federal Wildlife, you already knew that.”

“I’m just an intern.” You quickly supplied, trying to explain away your lack of knowledge. “I’m still getting up to speed. Probably not gonna do so good on my review now, though.”

There was a knock on the door, and then a pretty woman with long slightly curly brown hair and big brown eyes walked in. She was wearing a cute white blouse paired with a long flowy skirt, and you knew with one look that Dean would be on her like green on grass. As if flubbing in front of the sheriff hadn’t put you in a bad enough mood.

“Sorry, am I interrupting?” She asked, and her voice matched her face, sweet and gentle. “I can come back later.”

Sam and Dean stood from their chairs, and if you hadn’t been so grumpy you would’ve had to stifle a laugh at their good old fashioned manners shining through. As it was, it just served to irritate you more.

“Gentlemen,” Jake began, then seemed to notice you again. “Miss, this is my daughter.”

“Pleasure to meet you.” Dean offered with a grin, as he walked over to shake her hand. “I’m Dean.”

“Andrea Barr.” She smiled, taking his hand. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Dean echoed dumbly with that glassy eyed smile you loved.

You rolled your eyes, not that anyone was paying attention to see it. It wasn’t often that smooth talking Dean Winchester got adorably flustered like this. You were too jealous too appreciate it though.

“They’re from the Wildlife Service.” Jake told her. “About the lake.”

“Oh.” She answered, eyes sad.

A little boy with shoulder length red hair wandered in behind Andrea.

“What’s your name?” Dean asked, smiling at him.

The boy didn’t look up, but instead rushed back out the door, and you looked after him concerned. Andrea looked around at you, and then followed him out, her face was unreadable save for a bit of pain. You instantly felt sorry for the moment of petty contempt you’d felt.

It wasn’t her fault she was pretty and had a heartbeat. You couldn’t go around hating every woman who fit those parameters. You needed to just get over this infatuation. Then again, if you knew how to do that, you wouldn’t have spent over a decade pining after Dean frigging Winchester.

“His name is Lucas.” Jake spoke up, knocking you out of your thoughts.

“Is he okay?” You blurted out.

“My grandson’s been through a lot.” Jake disclosed, brows furrowed. “We all have. Well, if there’s anything else I can do for you, please let me know.”

“Thanks.” You mumbled as you followed him out of his office.

Dean and Sam were right behind you, and Jake clapped them on the shoulder as they passed. You were almost to the door when Dean spun around.

“Hey, now that you mention it, could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced motel?” The last half of his question was clearly directed at Andrea.

Sam’s eyes flicked to you and you pointedly ignored his stare, choosing instead, to maintain your dignity by smiling innocuously at Dean and Andrea. You really didn’t want to look at Sam and feel the pity or concern coming off him right now. And you didn’t want to give him any reason to think he should bring up your feelings the next time you were alone, because you were not ready for that conversation with him. At all.

“Lakefront Motel. Go around the corner, it’s two blocks up.” Andrea said with a small smile.

“Two blocks? Would you mind showing us?” Dean asked, feigning confusion at her fairly simple directions.

This time you did lock eyes with Sam, and you both had the same look of second hand embarrassment plastered to your faces. You put a hand in front of your mouth in an attempt to quell the laugh that threatened to spill out. _Smooth Dean, real smooth_ , you thought. Andrea actually laughed, a little breathily, but still it was nearly enough to trigger your own. You barely kept it in, and the mix of amusement and irritation on Sam’s face wasn’t helping.

“You want me to walk you two blocks?” She questioned, smirking.

“Not if it’s any trouble.” Dean answered seriously.

“I’m headed that way anyway.” She told him before turning to her dad. “I’ll be back to pick up Lucas at three.”

She bent and kissed her son on the top of his head and told him they’d go to the park. Then she walked past you, and you let Dean follow her out. You lagged behind with Sam she led you down the block to the hotel.

“So, cute kid.” Dean opened.

You bit your lip to contain your laughter, and you noticed Sam trying not to laugh too.

“Thanks.” She said with a smile.

“Kids are the best, huh?” Dean continued.

This time you had to bite harder, and you actually reached out and grabbed Sam’s arm, as if to say, _oh my God, are you hearing this?_ Your eyes were watering with repressed mirth, and Sam was looking equally entertained.

Andrea just looked back at him quizzically. She stopped in front of a slightly worn out looking motel and turned to face Dean. You straightened back up and forced your face back to a normal expression.

“There it is. Like I said, two blocks.” Andrea announced.

“Thanks.” Sam interjected, and you nodded. Andrea let out a sigh.

“Must be hard with your sense of direction.” She told Dean, tone amused. “Never being able to find your way to a decent pick up line.”

You couldn’t hold it in anymore, you doubled over in a laugh as she walked away. That was probably the best burn you’d ever witnessed up close.

“Enjoy your stay!” Andrea called over her shoulder.

“I think _I_ love her.” You declared in between giggles, Andrea Barr had officially earned your respect.

Dean glared at you, but Sam was smiling widely.

“Kids are the best?” He asked, skeptically.

“You don’t even like kids!” You exclaimed, still chuckling.

“I love kids!” Dean defended.

“Name three kids you even _know_.” Sam dared him, and just like that you were laughing again. The expression on Dean’s face as he tried to think of a single kid he knew was priceless.

Sam waved him off, and walked toward the motel. You reached over and linked your arm with Sam’s as you walked up to the door.

“I’m thinking!” Dean shouted after you. You laughed again, and kept walking with Sam.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam was sitting at the little table in the motel room, researching on his laptop. You were reclined on the bed, back against the headboard, and Dean was going through the clothes in his bag, seeing which ones passed the sniff test.

“So there’s the three drowning victims this year…” Sam began.

“And before that?” Dean interrupted, not looking over from his examination of his clothing.

“Uh, yeah… Six more, spread out over the past thirty-five years. Those bodies were never recovered either.” Sam continued.

“So if there’s something out there, it’s picking up speed.” You tossed out, eyes closed. You were half-resting, half-listening.

“So what, we got a lake monster on a binge?” Dean asked, incredulous.

“This whole lake monster theory it-it just bugs me.” Sam stated, still clicking away on his laptop.

“Why?” Dean asked, turning to walk over to Sam, lips pursed.

“Loch Ness! Uh, _Lake Champlain_ , there are literally _hundreds_ of eye witness accounts, but here? Almost nothing. Whatever it is out there, no one’s living to talk about it.” Sam explained, as Dean looked at the laptop over his shoulder.

“Wait, Barr… Uh, Christopher Barr. Where have I heard that name before?” Dean interrupted.

“Andrea’s last name is Barr.” You chimed in, sitting up straighter, eyes flashing to Sam.

“Uh, Christopher Barr, the victim in May.” Sam answered, you heard him click on something. “Oh, Christopher Barr was Andrea’s husband. Lucas’s father. Apparently he took Lucas out swimming, Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned. Two hours before the kid got rescued.”

Your heart sank, _poor Lucas._ You couldn’t imagine how awful that must have been for him, and you ached at the thought that a little boy had to go through that kind of fear and loss. You could tell by the look on Sam and Dean’s face that they were horrified by it too.

“Maybe we have an eye witness after all.” Sam mumbled, dismally.

“No wonder that kid was so freaked out.” Dean reasoned, eyes distant. “Watchin’ one of your parents die isn’t something you just get over.”

Your heart broke a little more at his words; he was speaking from experience. Everything in you ached to comfort him; to get up off the bed, and throw your arms around his shoulders. He wouldn’t want that though, so you didn’t.

“Why don’t you two go talk to Andrea and Lucas at the park?” You asked, looking up at Dean. “She said they’d go around 3, right? I’ve got some junk in my bag that’d make a terrible for us, but delicious make-shift lunch.”

“What ya got?” Dean asked as he smiled, though it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

You reached for your bag at the end of the bed and pulled out a few of the snacks you’d grabbed at the last gas stop.

“Some twinkies, chips, brownie bites. And because I’m just that awesome, a power bar for Mr. Health Nut over there.” You joked, tossing the power bar to Sam.

“I can’t believe you remembered my favorite kind.” Sam grinned when he caught it.

“Like I could forget! You used to eat one every five seconds!” You said, smiling widely, pleased he still liked them.

Dean cleared his throat impatiently, and you looked up into his face, there was something there you couldn’t quite place. If you had to put a name on it, you’d have bet money on jealousy.

“Oh, calm down. I’m not playing favorites. I got pie too.” You proclaimed, reaching into your bag to pull out the plastic container that held a wedge of apple pie. Dean’s face lit up at the pie, and you handed it over.

“Always lead with pie.” He told you, smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

After Sam and Dean had left for the park, you took the opportunity to call your Dad. The phone rang a couple times before he picked up.

“Hey sweetheart.” Bobby answered; he sounded winded.

“Hey Dad. Were you outside?” You asked, wondering why he was so out of breath.

“Nah, upstairs.” He replied. “I was taking a bath.”

“Dad! I didn’t need to know that. Bad enough when I’m there.” You groused. “Are you using my bath bombs? Never mind! I don’t want to know the answer to that.”

You heard him laugh, and you smiled. You missed him, even if you wouldn’t admit it to Sam and Dean.

“So, how’re you doing? Sam and Dean treating you alright?” He asked, you could hear the concern in his voice.

“Doin’ good. We’re on a hunt.” You informed him. “And yes, dad, of course they’re being good to me.”

“And you’re sure you don’t wanna come home?” He asked, sounding just a little wistful.

“They need me, Dad.” You said simply. “And I’m safer with them than I am on my own. Sam saved my life a few weeks back, and if I’d been alone on that hunt…”

“I know sweetheart.” He confessed. “I just miss ya’s all.”

“I know. Me too.” You confided. “But I’m doing all right. Really.”

“How’s Sam holding up?” He asked, worried for him.

You considered the question for a minute, Sam was still having nightmares, not sleeping, but he seemed to be handling himself okay.

“So-So. Seems alright most of the time, but he’s not sleeping well. Honestly I’m not sure how to help him, and Dean, he means well, but you know how he is.” You replied.

“It’ll take time. A lot of time, trust me, I been there, but Sam’ll be okay.” Bobby told you. “I ain’t sayin’ it’s not gonna hurt like hell for the rest of his life, but he’ll eventually start sleepin’ again. God knows that boy’s stronger than me, and I made it through.”

You felt tears in your eyes again, for Sam, and for your Dad. Even for the mother you never really got much of a chance to know. They only thing you remembered about her was that she smiled like sunshine, and she smelled like flowers and rain. But maybe your brain had made that up, you didn’t really know.

“I just wish there was something I could do.” You grumbled. “If we could find John then-”

“If John don’t wanna be found, you ain’t gonna find him.” Bobby cut you off. “Best you can do is keep hunting, and keep your eyes peeled. Like I said though, he don’t wanna be found? You _ain’t_ gonna find him.”

You sighed; he was right and you knew it.

“How’s Dean doing? He behaving himself?” Bobby asked, changing the subject.

“Dad!” You exclaimed, exasperated. “I told you, nothing, _nothing’s_ going on between me and Dean. He’s too busy chasing skirts all over town to notice me half the time. And even if he did notice, which I assure you he most certainly does not, I’m not going to fall at his feet like I’ve been waiting my whole life for him or something. I have a healthy dose of self respect, if you’ll recall.”

“Sure, and I’m a little teapot named Susan.” He replied sarcastically.

“What does that even mean?” You complained.

“It means, little miss sunshine, that I been a hunter long enough to spot a liar.” He told you sternly.

“Dad…” You pleaded.

“Just.” He tried again. “Just don’t go getting’ your heart broke by Dean. I’d hate to have to put a bullet in that boy.”

“No one’s shooting anyone.” You reminded him. “Even if he broke my heart. Which he didn’t and won’t and can we please, for the love of all that’s holy get off this subject once and for all?”

“Alright, alright.” He conceded.

“So how’s everything there?” You asked.

“Everything’s good. Little lonely, but I manage.” He replied.

You heard the sound of the impala, and you peeked out the window. Dean stuck a hand out of the window to wave. You’d been on the phone longer than you’d realized and they were already finished at the park. So much for grabbing a quick shower before they got back.

“Listen Dad, I gotta go. Sam and Dean are back. I’ll talk to you again soon, okay?”

“Alright, sweetheart. Love ya.” He said gruffly.

“Love you too Dad.” You replied, and hung up the phone.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Dean unlocked the door and walked in. You’d already sat back down on the bed by the time he’d come up to the room, and you looked up at him expectantly.

“So what did you-” You began.

“So what were you-” Dean started at the same time.

You laughed softly, and Dean shook his head.

“You go first.” You offered.

“I was just gonna ask what you were doing. Figured you’d take a shower or a nap.” He finished.

“I was planning on a shower, but I called Dad, and well, that took forever.” You complained, with a smile.

“How’s the old man doing?” Dean asked, wondering how Bobby was dealing with you being gone.

“He’s good. Asked me not to make him put a bullet in you.” You joked, and Dean chuckled.

“Well, I do like breathing.” Dean confessed conspiratorially.

“So what did you find out?”

Dean filled you in about the drawing that Lucas had made him, and how Andrea had said Lucas had a form of PTSD from seeing Chris drown. That he used to be a pretty active kid, but now all he did was draw pictures and play with his army men. There was a knot in the pit of your stomach, just thinking about how scared Lucas must have been. How scared he still was.

“So where’s Sam?” You asked.

“He went to get us some food.” Dean answered, flopping back onto the other bed.

“What? My twinkies and chips aren’t enough for you anymore?” You mocked, feigning hurt.

“Twinkies and chips are great. Sometimes you need real food though.” Dean said, rolling on his side to glance over at you.

“Pfft.” You scoffed. “Twinkies and chips are basically two of the food groups. Twinkies are filled with icing. I’m pretty sure that’s made with milk. Therefore, dairy is covered. And chips are potatoes; potatoes as we all know, are a vegetable. So, Twinkies and chips are dairy and veggies. Ergo, you can live on them.”

Dean just shook his head at your antics, grinning. You smiled back at him, eyes twinkling. It wasn’t often that you had much more than a moment alone with Dean, and it was kinda nice to get to hang out with him on his own.

“You probably have enough time to grab a quick shower before Sam gets back.” Dean offered, remembering that you’d wanted one.

“Really? Awesome!” You exclaimed, jumping up. You definitely needed one. Deodorant and perfume could only mask so much, and you were pretty sure you were reaching your best-by-date.

Dean watched through heavily lidded eyes while you grabbed some clothes from your bag and then disappeared into the bathroom; You figured he was planning to cat-nap to pass the time. You glanced at him as you closed the door, and your lips tugged up into a small smile. He was adorable when he was relaxed like that; it was about the only time he didn’t look like he was carrying the weight of the world on those broad shoulders.

 _Those broad, sexy shoulders,_ you thought as you turned on the shower. You set your clothes on the bathroom counter, sat on the toilet and waited for the water to warm up. After a couple minutes you leaned over to check the temp, and the water had reached the exact level of scalding that you liked.

Your eyes flicked to your pile of clothes and you sighed; you’d forgotten socks. You could have just grabbed some when you got out of the shower, but the room was cold, and you didn’t want to pad across the slightly grimy carpet barefoot.

You headed back to the door, and opened it. It took a moment for your brain to fully process what you were seeing. Dean, pants and boxer briefs yanked down low, his cock hard in his hand. His eyes were closed, and he hadn’t noticed you. He was biting his lip, head thrown back against the bed, and _fuck_ , it was the single sexiest thing you’d ever seen.

Your breath was caught in your throat, and you felt a rush of liquid arousal between your legs as you watched. Your body heated, and your heart hammered as he stroked up and down his rather large erection.

By the time your brain caught up with the visuals, Dean’s hips were bucking against his hand, and you could tell by the way he sped up that he was close. Your brain reminded you that _that_ would be a bad thing, because then he’d for sure notice the kinda creepy peeping tom who was currently staring at him and rubbing her thighs together. _You, he would notice you._

You shut the door quickly and quietly, and leaned your forehead against it. Images of Dean flashing behind your eyes as you heard him let out a soft grunt. You sucked in a sharp breath, feeling another little rush of slick pool between your legs at the sound.

You knew it was wrong, but you couldn’t help it. You shoved a hand into the waistband of your pants, and cupped your aching pussy. You were so _fucking_ wet and no one had even touched you. You bit your lip, instantly picturing the way Dean had bit his.

You let out a breathy sound that you hoped would be covered by the shower as your fingers found your clit. You laid your index and ring finger on either side of the pouting bundle of nerves and used your middle finger to rub quick, light circles around it.

Your legs shook and you leaned harder against the door, using your free arm to prop yourself up against it. Pleasure coursed through your body, and you felt your muscles clenching with the impending release.

You imagined how Dean would look when he came, that thick, hard cock straining against his hand. Brows furrowed in concentration, pink lips swollen and parted softly. You imagined that he’d noticed you watching him, and that it had only served to turn him on more. That he’d put on a show for you, moaning your name as thick, hot spurts of cum shot out of his cock.

Your lower body tightened, and wave after wave of excitement rocketed through you. You felt everything narrowing down to the place where your fingers were quickly circling and you gasped. You heard Dean say your name through the door, and that’s when everything crested.

You came hard, slamming into your orgasm, body shaking and biting your lip harder to keep from screaming out his name. You could feel your pussy clamping down on nothing, and imagined Dean’s fingers pushing into you. That little image caused a secondary flare that brought on a softer second peak as your pussy spasmed.

Slowly you withdrew your fingers with a shaky breath and wiped them on your pants. You stayed there for a minute, warmth washing over you; Just breathing and wondering how you were going to look Dean in the face when you got out of the shower. He’d just given you the best _fucking_ orgasm of your life and he didn’t even know it.

There was a loud knock at the door and you jumped back, startled. Had Dean heard you? Did he know what you’d been up to? Your heart beat wildly as you considered what the appropriate response would be.

“Yeah?” You managed to squeak out.

“Did you call me?” Dean asked, unsure.

Oh my _fuck; Had_ you called him? Embarrassment and guilt flashed through you, hot and fast.

“Uh, no.” You answered lamely, cheeks bright red.

“Okay! Just thought I heard something.” He told you, and you could hear the easy going smile in his voice.

“Nope, I was talking to myself.” You clarified, hoping he’d buy it. “I forgot socks and I was mumbling about whether I should go get them or risk whatever’s living in the carpet crawling on my bare feet.”

You heard Dean laugh, and you smiled. It was getting easier by the second to put what had just happened out of your mind. You weren’t so sure it would be easy if you were actually looking at him though, because how could you forget _that_.

“Want me to grab a pair out of your bag?” He asked, figuring you hadn’t just popped out because you were already naked.

“Sure!” You said.

Dean went over and dug a pair of socks out of your bag, and then dutifully returned to pass them through the crack you’d opened in the door.

“Thanks Dean.” You acknowledged warmly before closing the door.

“Any time.” He told you as it closed.

You locked the door and sighed. You still needed to hurry up and shower before Sam got back.


	7. Chapter 7

You were fully dressed, and quickly giving your hair one last toweling off when you heard the motel door open and slam shut. Sam was back. You hung the towel off the hook behind the door, and then walked out of the bathroom.

“So, I think it’s safe to say we can rule out Nessie.” Sam announced, hazel eyes flashing from Dean to you.

You raised an eyebrow at his statement, and went to sit on the unoccupied bed.

“Whaddya mean?” You asked as Sam crossed the room and sat heavily on the end of the bed Dean was sitting on.

“I just drove past the Carlton house. There was an ambulance there.” Sam elaborated, frustration evident in his tone. “Will Carlton is dead.”

Your eyebrows shot up in surprise, and your heart tugged when you thought of Will’s sad brown eyes. He’d been in so much pain, struggling to keep it together for his father.

“He drowned?” Dean asked, but it sounded more like a statement.

“Yep.” Sam summed up. “In the sink.”

“What the hell?” You and Dean exclaimed at the same time.

“Jinx!” You called out of habit. “But seriously, what the hell?”

“So you’re right this isn’t a creature.” Dean told Sam. “We’re dealing with something else.”

“Yeah but what?” Sam asked.

“I dunno. Water wraith maybe?” Dean speculated. “Some kinda demon? I mean something that controls water.”

Something Dean said sparked an idea, and a second later you had it.

“Water that comes from the same source.” You chimed in, looking at Dean meaningfully.

“The lake.” Dean replied, green eyes locking with yours.

“Yeah.” You agreed, trying not to blush as thoughts of Dean spread out on the bed flashed briefly through your mind. _Not the time for this,_ you reminded yourself.

“Which would explain why it’s upping the body count. The lake is draining; it’ll be _dry_ in a few months. Whatever this thing _is_ , whatever it _wants_. It’s running out of _time.”_ Sam mused, worry filling his voice as he glanced between you and Dean.

“And if it can get through the pipes. It can get to anyone, almost anywhere.” Dean added, and then his lips pursed with concern. “This is gonna happen _again_. Soon.”

Dean stood up and moved over to the table to pull on his boots. He was bent over, lacing them up, and you couldn’t help but watch his fingers as he tied them. Remembering what you’d pictured those fingers doing to you. _And God damnit, this isn’t the fucking time for this,_ you yelled internally.

“Aren’t you a bucket of rainbows.” You mumbled, trying to refocus your attention. You should be listening more closely to what the Winchesters were talking about, and paying less attention to the memories of Dean that kept popping into your head. _Ugh_.

“And we do know one other thing for sure; We know that this _has_ got something to do with Bill Carlton.” Sam continued, ignoring your comment.

“Yeah, it took both his kids.” Dean confirmed.

“It’s gotta be connected to him.” You granted, shrugging.

“And I been asking around. Lucas’s dad Chris? Bill Carlton’s god son.” Sam informed you pointedly.

“Let’s go pay Mr. Carlton a visit.” Dean urged, standing up to grab his coat.

“Yep.” You agreed, climbing off your own bed. You grabbed your jacket off the desk, and shrugged into it. Dean was already opening the door, and you followed him through it, Sam a second behind you.


	8. Chapter 8

The car rumbled to a stop in front of Bill Carlton’s house. The light was filtering dimly through the trees, and the sky was still heavy with white clouds that blocked the sun. You sighed as you mentally prepared yourself for what you were about to face. A distraught parent was a lot scarier to you than monsters were.

Monsters you could fight; you could do something to help. A parent without a child though? Not much you could do to fix that kind of soul-deep grief. Nothing, in fact. What could you offer other than empathy and promises to kill the thing that did it? As if that would lessen their pain somehow when you knew it would barely make a dent.

You shook your head, and hopped out of the car. Sam and Dean were already heading over to where Mr. Carlton was sitting on a bench at the end of the dock. You jogged a bit to catch up to them, then slowed to match their pace.

Mr. Carlton was staring out at the calm water of the lake, face a mask of torture that you felt awful about interrupting. His eyes were glassy with unshed tears, and he didn’t look up at your approach. Just kept watching the gentle lapping of the tiny waves.

“Mr. Carlton?” Sam asked softly, and when he turned to look up at the three of you, the anguish on his face was nearly unbearable. “We’d like to ask you a few questions. If you don’t mind.”

He looked back out at the lake, eyes lost. His whole world was gone, and he honestly didn’t give a damn what the three of you wanted.         

“We’re from the department of-” Dean tried.

“I don’t care who you’re with. I’ve answered enough questions today.” Mr. Carlton interrupted, voice thick with suffering.

Sam took a deep breath and tried again.

“Your son said he _saw_ something in that lake.” Sam questioned quietly. “What about you? You ever see anything out there?”

He didn’t respond, just kept avoiding your eyes, hoping if he didn’t speak you’d leave him to suffer in peace.

“Mr. Carlton, Sophie’s drowning and Will’s death,” You pressed, trying to mimic Sam’s gentle tone. “We think there might be a connection. To you, or your family-”  

“My children are gone.” Mr. Carlton muttered, voice breaking. “It’s… It’s worse than dying.”          

The distress in his eyes when they looked up and found yours was heart breaking. You couldn’t even imagine the kind of turmoil he was going through. Your cheeks heated, and you felt tears fill your eyes in response. You tamped down on it to keep them from spilling, and he looked away.

“Go away.” He begged. “Please.”

You nodded, and glanced over at Sam and Dean. They both seemed to struggle with their own emotions for a second. Then Dean force himself to turn away and headed back down the dock. Sam reached out, and took your arm to lead you back down as well. You were grateful for the contact, because it helped you to ground yourself and shake off the pain that wasn’t really yours.

Dealing with grieving parents wasn’t something you handled well at all. You needed to toughen up, you told yourself, because you couldn’t save everyone no matter how much you tried to. You knew that, but it didn’t soften the blow at times like this.

You forced your feelings to the back of your mind, and focused instead on the feel of Sam’s grip on your arm. It was something solid to concentrate on and it made shelving the borrowed suffering easier. You knew you were lucky to have a friend like Sam to watch out for you. A small smile tugged the corner of your lips, and some of your tension lifted.

You patted Sam’s arm as you approached the impala, letting him know you were okay, and he released his hold on your arm.

“What d’you think?” Sam asked, walking over to the passenger seat.

“I think the poor guy’s been through hell.” Dean replied, heading for the driver’s side. “I also think he’s not telling us something.”

“I got the same feeling.” You confirmed, eyes drifting over Dean’s face as you stopped just behind him.

His eyes were distant, and you knew he was working to push down his own response to Mr. Carlton’s pain. He might put on a tough guy act, but inside he was a big softie. Seeing people hurt, seeing people lose their loved ones, well, that hit him right where it hurt.

You reached out and trailed your hand over his forearm, trying to give him the same sense of peace that Sam had just helped you achieve. His eyes flashed down to your hand for a moment, and you felt tingles rush up from your fingertips. You pulled your hand back and shoved into the pocket of your jeans, looking anywhere but his face.

“So now what?” Sam asked, resting his arms against the roof of the car.

You looked back to Dean to see what his answer would be, but he was staring off in the general direction of the house. His eyes suddenly focused and his brow creased. You glanced between his face and the house.

“What’s up?” You asked, wondering what he was thinking.

“Huh. Maybe Bill’s not the only one who knows something” Dean surmised, as he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket.

You raised a brow as he held up the drawing Lucas had given him. The picture was definitely of Bill Carlton’s house. Chills skittered down your spine as you considered the implications. Had Lucas known what was going to happen here? Maybe he’d been trying to warn Dean earlier.        


	9. Chapter 9

“I’m sorry but I don’t think it’s a good idea.” Andrea declined, frowning.

You were standing in the entry way of her house with Sam and Dean. Dean had just asked to speak with Lucas, and Andrea was reluctant.

She frowned, arms crossed over her chest as she shook her head softly. She didn’t think it would be good for Lucas, didn’t think it would do any good either way.

“I just need to talk to him. Just for a few minutes.” Dean emphasized.

“He won’t say anything.” Andrea sighed, hands on her hips. “What good’s it gonna do?”

“Andrea.” Sam interrupted, eyes wide in that big hazel look that always charmed. “We think more people might get hurt. We think something’s happening out there.”

“My husband, the others… They just drowned. That’s all.” She denied, face pale and drawn.

You briefly wished that were true, for her sake, and Lucas’s, but it wasn’t and she needed to face that before someone else got killed.

“If that’s what you really believe, then we’ll go.” You cut in, and her eyes flashed to you, concern sparking in them. “But, Andrea, if you think there’s even the tiniest chance that something else is going on here… You’ve gotta let Dean talk to Lucas.”

Her eyes wavered between you and Dean, and you could see the gears turning in her mind as she processed what you’d said. Her eyes settled on Dean as she struggled to make up her mind.

“Please.” Dean requested simply, emotion infusing the word and her resolve broke.

“Okay.” She acquiesced uncertainly. “Come on.”

She turned and led the way up the stairs to Lucas’s bedroom. Lucas sat on the floor with a stack of construction paper settled in front of him, crayons and little green army men scattered among finished drawings. He sat, perched over a sheet of paper, completely focused on the picture he was creating.

Dean entered the room, as you, Andrea and Sam stood in the door way silently watching. Your heart gave a little tug as Dean walked in and squatted in front of Lucas. Dean rested his arms on his thighs, hands clasped together in front of him as he peered down at Lucas.

“Hey Lucas.” He began. “Remember me?”

Lucas didn’t look up from his drawing, and another wave of sadness crashed over you for his suffering. Andrea stood beside you, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt nervously.

Dean reached out to ruffle through the pile of finished pictures. The top two were of a red bicycle, and you wondered if the red bike was some sort of clue.

“Hey, you know, uh,” Dean tried, shifting to sit. “I wanted to thank you for that last drawing… But the thing is, I need your help again…”

Dean pulled out the picture Lucas had given him, and unfolded it gently. His eyes were still on Lucas concerned. Lucas still wasn’t reacting to anything he was saying, but Dean was persistent, his voice kind. Dean laid the drawing down in front of Lucas, hand resting on the top. You couldn’t help but notice how strong his hand looked. You loved those hands; they were kind, and soft and rough. You’d catalogued every time they’d touched you, tucked away in a mental file labelled ‘Don’t examine too closely’.

“How did you know to draw this?” Dean asked, pulling you out of your thoughts. “Did you know something bad was gonna happen? Maybe you could nod, yes or no, for me?”

Lucas just continued to draw, not looking away from the paper, and something dawned on Dean. It lit up his face in recognition for a fraction of a second, and then it was replaced with a look that was infinite sadness. It swallowed up the light in his eyes, and his lips formed into a small frown.

“You’re scared.” Dean guessed, and sympathy filled every pore of his being. “It’s okay. I understand. See, when I was your age, I saw something real _bad_ happen to my mom. And I was scared too. I didn’t feel like talkin’, just like you. But, see, my _mom_ , I know she wanted me to be brave.”

Your eyes were locked on Dean, you couldn’t see his eyes, but you could hear the suffering in his voice, and it was enough to squeeze at your heart painfully. You wrapped your arms around yourself, trying to hold yourself together. Nothing made you fall apart faster than seeing Dean in any sort of pain, and this was one of the saddest things you’d heard come out of his mouth.

“And I think about that _every_ day.” Dean continued, voice full of emotion. “And I do my best to be brave. And maybe your _dad_ would want you to be brave too.”

Lucas dropped his crayon, and you held your breath for a long moment. His head lifted, and his eyes found Dean’s. You let out a soft breath, and waited, heart thumping. Andrea’s eyes flashed from Sam, to Dean, to Lucas, her lips were parted and you could feel the disbelief radiating off of her.

Lucas looked down and sorted through the pile of his pictures before pulling one out of the pile and holding it up for Dean. He still didn’t speak, but looked into Dean’s eyes as he held out the paper for him. You were too far away to see it clearly, but you could make out a yellow house with a fence and a big white church.

You had absolutely no frickin’ clue what it was supposed to mean, but it was clearly significant in some way.

“Thanks Lucas.” Dean said softly, taking the picture.


	10. Chapter 10

You were leaning forward in the back seat of the impala. Arms resting on the back of the seat in between Sam and Dean as you discussed the next move. Dean was driving, Sam was passenger side as usual.

“Andrea said the kid never drew like that ‘til his dad died.” Dean opened, glancing down at where your head rested on your arms.

“There are cases, where going through a traumatic experience, could make certain people more sensitive to premonitions, uh, psychic tendencies...” Sam theorized, looking over at Dean.

“Well, whatever’s out there, what if Lucas is tapping into it somehow?” Dean asked, concern filling his face.

The familiar tug on your heart that always came when Dean was worried about something pulled at you.

“Ahh.” Sam grunted, not really buying it.

“I mean, it’s only a matter of time before somebody else drowns, so if you got a better lead, please?” Dean argued, tightening his grip on the wheel.

“We’ve got squat, other than the drawing.” You interjected, Dean was right. “I say we run with it.”

Sam threw up his arms in defeat, still looking skeptical.

“Alright.” He gave in. “We got another house to find.”

“The only problem is there’s about a thousand yellow two-storeys in this county alone.” Dean complained, shrugging a shoulder.

“Yeah, but see the church?” You asked, pointing at the photo in Sam’s lap.

“Yeah, I bet there’s less than a thousand of those around here.” Sam agreed, turning to give you a smile.

You smiled back, a little flush of pride spreading through you. It hadn’t been all that smart, just observant, and you knew Sam would have noticed it too, but still, you chalked it up as a win.

“Oh, college boy thinks he’s so smart.” Dean mocked Sam.

“Hey, that was all Y/N.” Sam scoffed with a laugh. You just shook your head, smiling at the two of them, and leaned back in your seat. Sam breathed quietly for a moment as he worked up the nerve to say something to Dean. Your curiosity was piqued by the time he looked over at him, and opened his mouth to spit it out.

“You know, um.” Sam started. “What you said about mom. You never told me that before.”

“It’s no big deal.” Dean said, eyes glued forward.

Emotion hung heavy in the air, and eventually Dean glanced over at Sam. You supressed a smile at the grimace on Dean’s face. Handling feelings wasn’t really Dean’s strong suit, and it would never cease to amuse you.

“We’re not gonna have to hug or anything are we?” Dean asked, uncomfortable.

You pitched yourself forward and wrapped an arm around both of their shoulders, grinning broadly.

“Yes, yes we are!” You laughed, teasing. “You two are so adorable with all your brotherly feelings. I can’t help it. We need to hug it out.”

Sam laughed, and patted your arm. Even Dean chuckled a little, though his eyes stayed on the road. Just like that the tension in the car broke and you gave them a little squeeze before you settled back and released them.


	11. Chapter 11

It took less time than you’d imagined it would, to find the yellow house beside the church. The three of you stood outside the impala for a moment, and you took a deep breath to prepare yourself. If your suspicions were correct this wasn’t going to be easy or pleasant, but you needed to know what you were up against here.

Sam looked back at Dean, and then at you, the grim look on his face mirroring yours. Dean grimaced, and a sense of foreboding seemed to chill the air. You pulled the black leather jacket you were wearing tighter around you, and slung an arm across your waist to keep it closed.

Dean looked down at you briefly, and you found yourself lost in his eyes for a moment. They were a rich, bright green, with a ring of caramel around the pupils; a warm contrast to the cool green that made them stand out even more. They were eyes you could easily drown in, but it wasn’t really the time to get all caught up in romanticizing the color of his eyes, you reminded yourself.

You glanced away first, and Dean followed your eyes to the house. Your mind was a whirlwind of conflicting emotions, what the hell had just happened? You hadn’t been able to get a read on what he was thinking, but he’d seemed to be looking for something in your eyes.

Did Dean think you’d freak out about this? I mean, sure, cases with kids were hard, but you’d kept yourself together for worse.

Once his gaze was redirected, he started to cross the street, Sam beside him, and you followed. The three of you walked over to the house and somberly climbed the front steps.

You knocked on the door and forced a pleasant smile onto your face as an older woman pulled open the door. Her face was time worn, and deep sadness had left lines etched into an otherwise soft face.

“Can I help you?” The woman asked softly.

“Ma’am, we’re out here conducting an investigation. Would you mind answering some questions?” You asked her.

She opened the door, and the relief mixed with sorrow on her face was painful. As though she’d been waiting a long time for this moment, but was still utterly unprepared. She didn’t even ask for ID, just led you into the living room.

“We’re sorry to bother you, ma’am.” Dean began. “But does a little boy live here by chance? He might wear a blue ball cap. Has a red bicycle.”

The woman looked down and shook her head, trembling lips pressed together.

“No, sir.” She replied, eyes still down cast, grief suffusing her voice. “Not for a very long time.”

Your eyes flashed up to Sam’s, before focusing back on the woman. Well, now you likely knew who was causing the deaths out on the lake. The questions left were why and how were you going to stop them?

“Peter’s been gone thirty-five years now.” She continued. “The police never- _I_ never had any idea what happened. He just disappeared. Losing him, you know… It’s- it’s _worse_ than _dying_.”

“Did he disappear from here?” You asked gently, reaching out to brush your fingers over her arm in a soothing gesture. “From this house?”

“He was supposed to ride his bike straight home after school.” She emphasized, hand clutching yours desperately. “And he never showed up.”

Her eyes were filled with pent up grief and it spilled over onto her cheeks. She was still holding your hand like a lifeline, and you reached up to smooth your palm over her back in a way that you hoped was comforting. Dean wandered off while you and Sam comforted Peter’s mother.

Your attention was drawn to Dean when he reached out to look at a picture of Peter and another little boy. He flipped it over and read off the words scrawled on the back.

“Peter Sweeney and Billy Carlton. 1970.”

The chill you’d experienced outside was back full force, whatever had happened to Peter, it wasn’t good.


	12. Chapter 12

“Okay, this little boy, Peter Sweeney vanishes. And this is all connected to Billy Carlton somehow.” Sam started as Dean drove away from the house.

You leaned forward to rest your arms on the seat back again so that you could hear better over the roar of the impala’s engine.

“Yeah, and Bill sure as hell seems to be hiding something huh?” Dean confirmed, grip tight on the wheel.

“Yep, and the people Bill loved, they’re being punished.” You put in.

“So what if Bill did something to Peter?” Dean asked, eyes cutting to yours in the rear view.

“What if Bill _killed_ him?” Sam questioned.

Your brows shot up, Bill hadn’t seemed like a killer, but then, he’d had thirty-five years of covering up under his belt if it was true.

“Then Peter’s spirit would be pretty freakin’ pissed.” You suggested, looking over at Sam.

It was safer to look at him than it was to keep eye contact with Dean. The way he’d been looking at you lately was starting to make you wonder all kinds of things that you didn’t have the time to examine more closely right now.

“It’d want revenge. It’s possible.” Dean agreed, glancing at Sam, then forward again.

“Back to Bill’s?” You asked, and your stomach growled in protest.

You hadn’t eaten since… honestly? You couldn’t remember exactly when you’d eaten last? Maybe the makeshift lunch earlier at the motel? Junk food never could satisfy you for long.

“Are you ever not hungry?” Dean joked, eyes on yours in the mirror.

He flashed you a lopsided smile, and you felt your cheeks heat in response. That smile was going to be the death of you, one way or another.

“Nope. It’s pretty much a 24/7 concern for me.” You admitted lightly, sliding back in the seat to grab a power bar from your bag. “Anyone else want an energy bar?”

Dean pulled a face, but Sam turned around with a grin to reach out for it. You placed one in the palm of his hand, and smiled at Dean.

“Sorry, Dean. No pie in here today. I _do_ have chips though.” You told him, offering him the bag of plain chips that you’d stashed.

“Eh, it’ll do.” He mumbled. You opened them and dropped the bag onto the seat between him and Sam so that he could easily reach in.

“You’re welcome.” You sang with a grin, sliding back and starting on your power bar.

You’d only just finished your snack, and washed it down with a quick gulp of water when Dean pulled the car in front of the Carlton’s home.

Sam was the first one out, and he climbed up the steps to knock on the door but there was no answer.

“Mr. Carlton?” He yelled, looking around for him.

You were about to head around back to see if he was there when the loud sound of a motor boat caught your attention. You turned in time to see Mr. Carlton steering a boat out onto the lake.

“Hey! Check it out.” Dean called to Sam.

Crap. Your adrenaline ratcheted up as you realized that Bill Carlton was about to get himself killed. The three of you ran for the dock, but he was already pretty far out. Your feet pounded into the wooden planks as you rushed toward the water.

“Mr. Carlton!”

“You need to get out of the water!”

“Turn the boat around!”

Your voices mingled together as you waved frantically to get his attention. He threw a look over his shoulder, and his eyes locked on yours. He looked tired, numb and done. You knew in your gut that Bill Carlton understood exactly what was about to happen to him, and your stomach dropped.

Suddenly his boat flew into the air, flipping and sending him crashing into the water, boat smashing unceremoniously over top of him. You jumped in surprise, crashing back into Dean. He reached his hands out to steady you, and a shot of heat rushed through you from where his hands were on your arms.

“Shit!” You gasped, hand on your chest, heart pounding. “That was un-fucking-expected.”

Sam and Dean just stood there, mouths open, dumbfounded. You watched for a moment to see if Bill would surface, nothing. A wave of helplessness surged through you. What the hell was the point in all of this, if you couldn’t save a single god damn person?

You let out a small frustrated noise and pulled away from Dean to stomp your way back up the dock.


	13. Chapter 13

You followed Dean and Sam into the sheriff’s station followed by Jake. You tried really hard not to notice how hot Dean looked in the faded brown leather jacket that was still just a little too big for him. You really, _really_ tried, but the combination of those jeans, and that well worn jacket; _yeah_ , not noticing that would take hell of a lot more will power than you had.

Instead, you settled on not reaching out to fix the collar even though your fingers were itching to. You managed to somehow keep them curled in the pockets of your own soft leather jacket.

“Sam? Dean?” Andrea asked, smiling brightly at them. “I didn’t expect to see you guys here.”

You briefly had a moment of _what-am-I-chopped-liver?_ Before remembering you hadn’t been introduced by name, so how was she supposed to greet you other than with a smile, which she did. You glanced over and saw Lucas sitting next to her. You smiled warmly at them as Jake walked past you to greet his daughter.

“So now you’re on a first name basis?” Jake asked, looking between Dean and Andrea. “What’re you doing here?”

“I brought you dinner.” Andrea told him, pointing out the takeout she’d brought with her.

“Oh I’m sorry sweetheart, I don’t really have the time.” Jake replied with a frown.

Andrea’s eyes flashed to Dean’s for a moment, and the corners of her lips tugged down.

“I heard about Bill Carlton.” She informed Jake sadly. “Is it true? Is something going on with the lake?”

Jake’s forehead wrinkled, concerned as he looked back over at the three of you. He wasn’t sure what to tell his daughter, because he didn’t have a god damn clue what was going on with the lake.

“Right now we don’t know what the truth is.” Jake responded, voice low. “But I think it might be better if you and Lucas went home.”

Lucas’s face crumpled, and terror was etched all over it. He ran over to Dean, whimpering, and latched himself onto Dean’s arm. Lucas tugged, and he was trying to tell Dean something, but the words weren’t coming, just little panicked sounds.

“Lucas! Hey, what is it?” Dean asked, crouching to look at him.

Your heart rate kicked up as Dean tried to soothe Lucas. Lucas looked absolutely, heart wrenchingly scared, and all of you felt it like a kick to the gut.

Andrea lurched forward to peel Lucas off, but he held on, wanting to make Dean understand something. The quiet frightened noises spilling out of Lucas were clawing at your heart, and twisting your stomach into knots. You had no idea how to help. You looked up at Sam, and he had the same unsure look on his face that you knew you were wearing.

“Lucas. Lucas, it’s ok.” Dean tried to reassure gently.

Andrea finally managed to pry Lucas off, and Dean rested his hand on Lucas’s hair to comfort him. Lucas’s face was still scrunched up in near agony and his breath was coming heavy.

“It’s ok. Hey, Lucas. Lucas, it’s ok. It’s ok.” Dean soothed.

Finally, Lucas calmed enough that Andrea was able to lead him out of the station, but as they rounded the corner of the desk Lucas sent one last pleading, panicked look at Dean and held it until his mother walked him out through the doorway.

Dean’s face had concern splashed all over it, and you knew yours and Sam’s must be carbon copies of his. You wished that Lucas had been able to explain why he was so scared, or that you had been able to think of some way to assure him that everything would be fine. Between the fear you’d just witnessed and Dean’s concern your emotions were all over the map.

Jake stomped back into his office, and Sam tugged on your sleeve, letting you know you should follow. You nodded, but watched Dean for just a second more as he stared at the doors Andrea and Lucas had disappeared through. You let out a huff of a sigh, and walked back into the office.

“Ok so let me get this clear: You _see_ _something_ attack Bill’s boat. Sending Bill, who is a _very_ good swimmer by the way, into the drink… And you never see him again?” Jake asked incredulously once you were all in his office.

Yet again, Sam and Dean were seated, and you were reclined against the wall. You crossed your arms defensively, wondering how this was going to play out.

“Yeah, that’s pretty much how it happened.” You told him earnestly.

“And I’m supposed to _believe_ this? Even though I’ve _already_ swept that entire lake?” Jake asked skeptically. “ _And_ what you’re describing is impossible? _And_ you’re not really Wildlife Service?”

Your eyes widened, and your mouth did that embarrassing fish out of water thing that you hated. So much for a poker face.

“That’s right. I checked.” Jake announced.

You rubbed the back of your neck, wondering if today was gonna end up with the three of you locked in another jail cell. At least in a town this tiny, odds were pretty good it wouldn’t take that long to escape. Still, it would complicate things.

“The department’s never heard of you three.” Jake continued, eyes flicking seriously between the three of you.

“See, now we can explain that.” Dean spluttered, shifting forward in his seat.

“Enough.” Jake said, tired. “Please.”

Dean sat back and closed his mouth. It was the please that got him, that one exhausted, pained word had shut him up faster than any argument could have.

“The only reason you’re breathing free air, is one of Bill’s neighbor’s saw him steering out that boat just before you did. So we have a couple a’ options here: I can _arrest_ you for impersonating government officials and hold you as material witnesses to Bill Carlton’s disappearance _or_ we can chalk this all up to a _bad day_.” Jake’s voice turned hard, and he pointed angrily at Sam. “You get into your _car_ you put this town in your rear view mirror and you don’t _ever_ darken my doorstep _again.”_

There was a tense moment where the three of you just stared at Jake, and you could feel Dean itching to argue in his seat, could feel him twitching to tell Jake to stuff it, or some other colorful descriptor for go fuck himself. Sam spoke first though, breaking the silence before Dean could land you all in jail.

“Door number two sounds good.” Sam told him, and Dean nodded grudgingly.

“That’s the one I’d pick.” Jake whispered grimly, mouth set in a straight line.

You kept your mouth shut, tilted your head in a nod at Jake and then waltzed out the door as Sam and Dean stood and shuffled out behind you. Tension had your shoulders pulled back, and concern had your brows pulled together.


	14. Chapter 14

You were slumped down in the back of the impala, your head resting on the back of the black leather seat. None of you had said much as you’d driven away from the station. Each of you lost in your own thoughts. Night had descended as you’d driven, and it was full dark by the time Dean had pulled up to the turn off that lead to the interstate. You’d been staring out the driver’s side window through half open eyes when Sam’s voice knocked you out of your thoughts.

“Green.” He grumbled, irritated, head turning to look at Dean.

“What?” Dean asked, staring straight ahead, eyes unfocused.

“Light’s green.” Sam said more forcefully, irritation heavier.

You sat up, wondering if Dean was worrying about Lucas the same way you were. A moment ticked by and then the tires squealed as he pulled ahead and turned right.

“Uh, interstate’s the other way.” Sam announced.

“I know.” Dean answered, not bothering to explain what he was doing.

Sam gave him a standard issue pissed off face, and you shifted forward to lean your arms on the seatback in between them.

“What’re you doing Dean?” You asked lightly.

“Heading back.” Dean replied, still not looking at either of you.

“But Dean, _this job_ , I think it’s over.” Sam tried, not really sure what was up with Dean.

“I’m not so sure.” Dean countered, stubbornly.

“If Bill murdered Peter Sweeney and Peter’s spirit got its revenge, case closed. The spirit should be at rest.” Sam emphasized.

“Alright, so, what if we take off and this thing isn’t done?” Dean asked, finally glancing at Sam. “You know, what if we’ve missed something? What if more people get hurt?”

“ _But why would you think that_?” Sam asked, doubtful.

“Because Lucas was really scared.” Dean stated simply full lips tugging into a frown.

Your eyes met his in the rear view, and you nodded in agreement, confirming that it had been bothering you too.

“ _That’s_ what this is about?” Sam questioned, eyebrows raised.

“I just don’t wanna leave this town until I know that kid’s okay.” Dean told him, trying to lighten his voice with a little chuckle, and failing.

“Who _are_ you? And what have you done with my brother?” Sam exclaimed, but his voice held a tinge of pride that made you feel all warm and fuzzy for Dean.

“Shut up.” Dean complained.

“Nope.” You piped up. “Not shutting up, because you’re both too adorable for your own good. I almost wanna hug the two of you again, but I think Dean might literally shit a brick if I try for two group hugs in one day.”

Sam laughed, Dean smirked, and you settled back to get comfortable.

When Dean pulled up to the house where Andrea, Jake and Lucas lived, the downstairs lights were off. You hopped out of the car, and the three of you headed for the door. An uneasy sensation settled over you, and you had the intense feeling that something was wrong.

When you were all standing at the door Dean hesitated for a moment, working out what, exactly he was going to say.

“Are you sure about this? It’s pretty late man.” Sam asked.

Dean just gave him a dirty look, and rang the door bell. Almost the instant he pressed it, the door was thrown open and Lucas stood there, chest heaving, eyes wide with fear.

“Lucas?” Dean dropped forward to grab Lucas’s shoulder’s, but Lucas pulled from his grasp and ran back into the house. “Lucas!”

Dean paused just long enough to glance back at you and Sam, making sure you’d follow before he chased after Lucas.

Your adrenaline had kick started the moment the door had swung open, and it was at full tilt as you ran after Dean, Sam hot on your heels. Your blood was rushing in your ears, and your feet slammed into the wood as you climbed the stairs. You barely noticed the water pouring down as you rushed up them.

Lucas was pounding on the bathroom door, fist slamming into it, gasping for air when you made it to the top.

“Lucas!” Dean yelled, grabbing him and handing him to you. You held on to him, and he clung to you, hyperventilating as Dean kicked down the door. You rubbed his back soothingly with your free hand, and told him it was going to be okay over and over as you watched Sam and Dean struggle to pull Andrea up out from the murky water that filled the tub.

They were grunting with the strain of it, but it didn’t take long before their combined strength had wrenched her above water. She gulped in a huge breath of air, and sobbed as the two of them managed to drag her over the edge of the bath tub and onto the safety of the damp floor. She was sprawled naked and soaked, and terrified half on top of Sam as the three of them caught their breath.

“Towel, Dean!” You called, as Lucas stilled in your arms, sagging in relief. “Get her a frigging towel.”


	15. Chapter 15

The sun was slowly rising, and you stood at the window, watching it break over the lake. The oranges and yellows lit up the sky, brightening the deep blue of it. Sam and Andrea were sitting behind you, and you listened to their conversation as you stared out at the water, reflecting the colors of the sky.

Lucas had finally fallen asleep not long ago, and the three of you had gone down stairs. Dean was off somewhere looking for something that would give them a clue about why the spirit was going after Andrea.

“Can you tell me?” Sam asked cautiously.

“No.” Andrea breathed.

You silently wandered off to find Dean. He was in the tiny office, and digging through album’s. You figured he was looking for a connection to Peter Sweeney.

“Find anything?” You asked, watching him from the doorway.

Even in the dim artificial light, running on no sleep, Dean was still ruggedly sexy. The stubble only added to it, and you found yourself wanting to run your hands over his jawline and feel the roughness of it against your soft palms.

You walked into the small room to get a closer look at what he was checking out, dutifully ignoring your urge to touch.

“Not yet.” He answered without looking up from the album he was skimming.

“Hmm.” You murmured, not bothering to look away since he hadn’t noticed your eyes on him anyway. His brows were drawn down with concentration and his full lips were almost pouting. And _that_ definitely wasn’t going to help _your_ concentration any.

Dean turned to sort through the shelf of books, and plucked one out. The worn cover read Jake- 12 years old. Dean flipped it open, and thumbed through it. His eyes sparked with recognition, and he pointed the group scout photo out to you. Peter Sweeney was smiling at you from the faded image.

Dean spun around and headed back to Andrea and Sam. You trailed after him, trying not to admire the view too much.

“Do you recognize the kids in these pictures?” Dean asked Andrea, sliding the photo album onto the table in front of her.

“What?” She asked, confused. “Oh, Um. No…I-I mean, except that one. That’s my dad. Right there.”

She pointed to the boy next to Peter, and your stomach sank. Jake must have been somehow involved with Peter Sweeney’s death. They’d known each other, and now Peter was going after Jake’s family. Sure, it wouldn’t hold up in a court of law, but then, this wasn’t a court room was it?

“He must have been about twelve in these pictures.” Andrea continued.

“Chris Barr’s drowning.” Dean said, looking up at you. “The connection wasn’t to Bill Carlton. It must’ve been to sheriff.”

“Bill and the sheriff.” You supplied, tilting your head a little in assent.

“They were _both_ involved with Peter.” Sam added, eyes locked on Dean’s.                        

“What about Chris?” Andrea demanded, an undercurrent of panic in her voice. “My dad? What are you talking about?”

“Lucas?” Dean asked, and you looked up to see Dean’s eyes trained on Lucas.

Lucas stood in the kitchen, staring out the window blankly.

“Lucas what is it?” Dean questioned.

Lucas didn’t look back at any of you, he just walked to the door and opened it. The four of you scrambled to follow him out the door.

“Lucas? Honey?” Andrea tried to catch his attention as he led you into the woods near the lake. He didn’t respond, just kept walking. Finally, he stopped over a patch of moss covered earth, and looked down, then his eyes flew up to Dean’s, and tried to tell him something wordlessly.

“You and Lucas get back to the house and stay there okay.” Dean told Andrea firmly.

“I’ll go with.” You offered, because a) somebody needed to keep an eye on them, and b) you were pretty sure they were about to dig something up and if it was some poor kids bones, well, it didn’t take three people to do that.

“Good.” Dean said, looking over at you with that same unreadable look he’d been getting lately. The one that you told yourself was unreadable anyway, because he _definitely_ wasn’t looking at you like _that_. He was just being protective, and brotherly and you were reading way, way, way too much into it. Weren’t you?

You walked Lucas and Andrea back to the house and followed them through the door. Andrea took Lucas into the kitchen and sat him at the table. You stood at the window, watching Sam and Dean as they worked to dig up whatever it was that they were digging up.

You felt, rather than saw Andrea approaching you. She stood and watched them too, and when you glanced at her you saw the questions burning on her face, but you didn’t have the heart to tell her that you suspected her father had played a part in the murder of Peter Sweeney.

“So, how’re you holding up?” You asked, trying to break the tension.

“I’ve been better.” She mumbled. “Been worse too, though.”

“It’s a lot to take in all at once.” You agreed.

“I’m still not convinced we’re not all insane.” She said, with the hint of a smile.

You offered one back, but your attention was drawn to Sam and Dean as they pulled the bike from the soil. The bike Lucas had drawn.

“Peter’s bike.” You whispered.

“Wh-” Andrea began but cut herself off when you both noticed her father behind the boys, gun drawn.

“Oh, fuck.” You grumbled. “Stay here!”

You slipped out the front door, and quietly worked your way behind Jake.

“You can’t bury the truth Jake!” Dean exclaimed as you crept closer. “Nothing stays buried.”

“I dunno what the hell you’re talking about.” Jake denied, shifting his grip on his gun.

“You and Bill killed Peter Sweeney thirty-five years ago.” Dean said, low and angry. “That’s what the hell we’re talking about.”

Your stealthy approach was thrown off when Andrea came running out toward her father.

“Dad!” She exclaimed, disbelief on her face and tears in her eyes.

Jake’s gaze swiftly found her, and then you, and he moved to keep all of you in his sights.

“And now you’ve got one seriously pissed off spirit.” Dean finished.

“It’s going to take Andrea. Lucas. Everyone you love.” Sam told Jake, voice soft, eyes big. “It’s gonna drown ‘em. And it’s gonna drag their bodies god knows where. So you can feel the same pain Peter’s mom felt. And then after that, it’s gonna take you. And it’s not gonna stop until it does.”

“Yeah?” Jake questioned. “And how do you know that?”

“Because that’s exactly what it did to Bill Carlton.” You told him, catching his gaze and holding it.

“Listen to yourself!” Jake cried, unconvinced. “All of you! You’re insane!”

“I don’t really give a rat’s ass what you think of us.” Dean snapped, shaking his head. “But if we’re gonna bring down this spirit, we need to find the remains salt them, and burn them into dust. Now tell me you buried Peter somewhere. Tell me you didn’t just let him go in the lake!”

Jake shook his head a couple times, like he was clearing it, gun still pointed at Sam.

“Dad.” Andrea pleaded, begging him to deny it. “Is any of this true?”

“No.” Jake replied flatly. “Don’t listen to them, they’re liars and they’re dangerous.”

“Something tried to drown me.” Andrea confessed, shakily. “Chris died on that lake! Dad look at me!”

Her cheeks were still pale, and her eyes were bright with unshed tears, but she was holding her own with her father. A rush of sympathy swept through you. Andrea didn’t just have to deal with the fact that her father had murdered someone, but that it had played a part in her husband’s death and her son’s trauma. You didn’t envy the position she was in.

“Tell me you didn’t kill anyone.” She begged as Jake’s eyes looked into hers.

Jake looked down, he couldn’t hold her gaze, and Andrea’s face crumpled with the realization that he wasn’t going to deny it because he couldn’t.

“Oh my god!” Andrea blurted, as she watched the face of the man she’d grown up idolizing fill with shame, and grief.

“Billy and I were at the lake.” He began, resigned. “Peter was the smallest one. We always bullied him. But this time… it got rough…. We were holding his head under the water… We didn’t mean to, but we held him under too long, and he drowned…”

Jake’s eyes flashed to Dean, and he swallowed hard.

“We let the body go. And it sank.” He told Dean before looking back to his daughter, face filled with remorse. “Oh, Andrea! We were kids. We were so scared. It was a mistake. But Andrea, to say that I have anything to do with these drownings, with _Chris_ because of some ghost? It’s not _rational._ ”

“Alright, listen to me.” Dean ordered. “All of you. We need to get you away from this lake. As far as we can, right now.”

Andrea gasped loudly, you followed her eyes and felt a cold shock of fear slam through you. Lucas was leaning over the edge of the dock, reaching toward the water.

“Lucas!” Yelled Jake, rushing toward the dock.

You took off after him, Sam and Dean pounding into the ground behind you.

“Lucas!” Dean called as he ran.

“Lucas!” Andrea sobbed. “Baby stay where you are!”

You didn’t waste your breath, kept your attention on running and you almost made it in time. _Almost._

The hand reached up from the water and grabbed Lucas seconds before you got to the end of the dock, and you dove off without hesitation. The water hit you like a cold shock, it was deep and murky. You kicked your legs driving yourself deeper as you desperately searched for Lucas. Despite how quickly you’d gotten into the water there was no sign of him.

Still, you pushed yourself down into the dark water, until your lungs were screaming and your vision was going black around the edges. You couldn’t leave Lucas down there somewhere, but you wouldn’t be good to anyone if you drowned yourself, so you kicked for the surface.

You breached it, and gasped in a lung full of air. You could hear Andrea screaming for Lucas, and then you dove again. You could see Dean and Sam, searching, but no sign of Lucas, and you felt bile rising in the back of your throat. Lucas was just a kid; you couldn’t let him die. Tears stung at your eyes as you scanned, and swam as deep as you could.

Nothing. You let out a sob as you kicked for the surface again, needing air. When you pushed yourself back above the water, you panted hard, gasping as much air as you could and prepared to dive back down again.

Your attention caught on Jake as he waded into the water.

“No! No, no, no! Get out of the water!” You yelled at him.

“Peter, if you can hear me…” Jake called. “Please, Peter. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“Daddy, no.” Andrea whimpered, watching her father tread water.

“Peter. Lucas, he’s ju-just just a little boy!” Jake begged, voice breaking. “Please! It’s not his fault, it’s mine! Please take me.”

Dean surfaced just as you started swimming toward Jake, planning to drag him out of the lake.

“Jake! No!” Dean yelled.

“Just let it be over!” Jake screamed.

“Daddy? Daddy!” Andrea cried as he was dragged below the surface.

“Fuck!” You exclaimed, you hadn’t got to Jake in time either.

You hoped with everything you had that Peter had let Lucas go now that he had Jake, and you dove beneath the surface to renew the search. Your heart beat wildly as you plunged through the cold water, and you kept pushing yourself down until you couldn’t anymore, and you needed to go back for air. Hope was rapidly dying inside you, and you felt tears streaming hot and fast down your face as you sucked in air.

Andrea was looking at you with eyes that begged you for her son, and you would have done anything to give him to her. It wasn’t Lucas’s fault, or Andrea’s and they shouldn’t have to pay for Jake and Billy’s sins. It wasn’t fair, or right, or fuck, it wasn’t okay.

You spun yourself in the water when you heard a splash behind you. Sam. His eyes locked on yours, and he shook his head. He hadn’t found Lucas either. Your heart squeezed painfully in your chest, a moment later when Dean surfaced. Lucas was limp against him, and Dean’s face was pulled taught with grief.

Your heart squeezed painfully and the breath in your lungs slammed out of you. Dean treaded water, just holding Lucas, but you decided you weren’t giving up. You needed to get Lucas on the fucking dock, at least try to revive him.

“Get him on the dock!” You screamed at Dean. “Dean! Get him on the dock damn it!”

Dean shook himself, and then Sam was there and the two of them swam him to the dock. You pulled yourself up and got to work, flowing through the steps you’d known since you were ten.

You tilted Lucas to his side and let the water run out of his mouth, then rolled him gently back. You tilted his head back, opening his airway and then you sealed your mouth over his and breathed out hard enough that his chest rose. You waited two seconds, and repeated. Then you checked his pulse and it was there, but it was faint.

Five seconds went by and you did it again, pushed air into his lungs, and then waited two seconds and pushed more in. Your heart was pounding, blocking out any other sounds as you waited.

And then Lucas coughed! Water shot out of his mouth in a gurgle, and you rolled him to his side so it could drain out. And then he was gasping for air, and Andrea was reaching for him.

You fell back on the dock, relief pouring through you, flooding your senses.


	16. Chapter 16

You were in dry clothes, mostly asleep in the backseat of the impala while Dean and Sam checked out of the motel. The trunk popped and you heard a bag thrown into it. The windows were rolled down, and you cracked your eyes open to see Sam and Dean standing next to the passenger side door.

“Look, we’re not gonna save everybody.” Sam consoled Dean, arms spread out in a wide shrug.

Dean glanced quickly at him, nodding, pushing down his emotions like he always did before letting out a shaky breath.

“I know.” Dean told him.

“Sam! Dean!”

You sat up and climbed out of the car to see what the commotion was. A broad smile graced your face as Andrea and Lucas walked over, and they smiled back.

“Y/N!” Andrea greeted. “We’re glad we caught you three. We just uh, we made you lunch for the road. Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself.”

“Can I give it to them now?” Lucas asked quietly, and the grin that spread across Dean’s face was like warm sunshine; radiant and sweet.

“Of course.” Andrea replied, kissing the top of his head.

“Come on Lucas! Let’s load this in the car.” Dean told him, reaching for the plate.

Andrea smiled happily after them, and you found yourself watching Dean too.

“How’re you holding up?” Sam asked Andrea.

“It’s just gonna take a long time to sort through everything, you know.” Andrea mused.

“Andrea, I’m sorry.” You sighed.

“You saved my son.” She told you emphatically. “I can’t ask for more than that. Dad loved me. He loved Lucas. No matter what he did, I just have to… hold on to that.”

You said your goodbyes, and wandered back to the impala just in time to hear the tail end of Lucas and Dean’s conversation.

“Zeppelin rules!” Lucas exclaimed, and then the two of them high fived.

“Take care of your mom okay?” Dean requested, patting Lucas on the arm, and standing from the car.

You climbed into the back seat as Andrea leaned forward to press a kiss to Dean’s lips. You clamped down on the jealousy that flared up as quickly as you could. She’d just watched her dad die to save her son, you could forgive her a tiny kiss, you figured.

“Thank you.” She told him.

Dean awkwardly scratched the back of his head, and turned to head to the driver’s side, you smirked at his flushed cheeks.

“Sam! Move your ass, we’re gonna run out of daylight before we hit the road.” He called gruffly.

Sam smiled, and then climbed into the passenger side. Just like that, Dean started up the car, backed it up, and you were off.

You leaned back in your seat and closed your eyes on a sigh.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! And thanks for all the awesome comments and subscribers! It's finally finished, and I've already got Chapter 1 of Phantom Traveler ready to go up! I hope you'll keep following this series, because I love writing it. :D Let me know what you think in the comments or come visit me @daydreamdestiel on tumblr. 
> 
> Also, trust me, if you've been patiently waiting for the DeanxReader relationship to kick into gear, you're going to want to read the next episode. Because it's about to get a bit more heated. ;)


End file.
